DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A sequel to my 'A Fleeting Moment'. Kyran Teague returns to Megakat City to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?**

Chapter 1: Moving In

_Author's Note: Based on my previous story, A Fleeting Moment. I liked my character Kyran Teague and thought to do another little piece about her and a certain Chief Enforcer._

Kyran Teague pulled up to the apartment building, parked and got out. She stood on the sidewalk and looked up at it for a long moment before finally walking through the door. She was tired, this was the tenth place she was checking out. This city was huge, so why was it taking so long to find the right place?

She'd seen, nice but no view, terrible, disgusting trying to disguise itself as respectable, and outrageously priced for very little space. She was about ready to toss the classifieds in disgust. If this place was as bad as all the others, she just might do it. At the moment, the decision to come to this city was looking less and less like a good one.

Sighing mentally, she pressed the button for the super and waited. She was pleasantly surprised when a professional looking tom opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello, you are Ms. Teague?" He asked in a pleasant tenor voice.

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Sherman?" She asked with a smile, reaching out to shake his paw.

"I am indeed. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the apartment." He said politely, stepping into the immaculate lobby then heading for the elevator.

Kyran looked around. The place wasn't ostentatious or over the top. It felt warm and inviting and, above all, clean. She hoped the apartment was good because she was liking this place already.

They went up to the tenth floor, which was the top, and stepped out. He led the way down a nicely carpeted hallway, stopping at a plain wooden door with a peephole. He unlocked it and gestured her to enter before him.

The apartment had a small foyer with hall closet then opened up into a very nice living area. She saw a doorway on the left and one on the right. Before her was a really nice window with a sliding glass door to its left leading out to a small balcony.

She walked toward this and looked out. To the right was the distant view of Megakat Bay, in front was another apartment building, just beyond it was the clock tower topping city hall, and beyond that she could just make out the green belt that signified Megakat Park. Looking to the left not too far away was the towering Enforcer Building. A most impressive view, she thought with satisfaction.

She turned and went into the bedroom. It was good sized and had a large bathroom whose fixtures looked in pristine condition, to her relief. She returned to the living space and headed for the kitchen. This was medium sized with new appliances and even had a small stacked washer and dryer. Back out in the living area, she looked around. This space was large enough for her to set up an office as well as entertain.

She sighed in relief. "It's perfect. I'll take it!" She told Mr. Sherman.

Mr. Sherman smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Let's go to my office and get the papers signed and get you the keys." He said warmly leading the way back out.

Kyran gave the apartment a last lingering look and with a bounce in her step, followed the tom to the elevator.

Less than thirty minutes later, she'd plunked down first and last months rent and the security deposit and was soon clutching the keys to her new apartment. She'd found out the place also had an underground parking garage with a storage locker located in front of her spot. The apartment also sported a small exercise gym just off the lobby, a chopper pad on the roof, and a night security guard. She'd finally gotten lucky.

She hopped into her car and raced back to her hotel room. She couldn't wait to call the moving company to have her belongings delivered asap. She didn't care that she would have to sleep on the floor of her new home. It was far better than this noisy, flea bag place she had been staying in. It had taken a good chunk of her life savings to pay for her apartment so she hadn't gone to a much nicer hotel. She checked out quickly and returned to her new place. From there, she used her cell phone to call the movers, the utilities, and her former work place to send her next paycheck.

Now able to relax, she went to the window and leaned against it. Unbidden, memories of her last visit here returned. She had worked for the Sandifur Bay Confederation Security Directorate and had been sent here to extradite two criminals. That had been nearly a year ago.

She remembered the handsome and arrogant Chief Enforcer. He'd insisted on helping her find one of the criminals that was at large in his city. The mission had ended on a bed with steamy memories to keep her warm long after she'd returned home. She hadn't been back and so much had changed since then.

A change in leadership, constant strife within the chain of command, suspicions the new leadership was corrupt, the investigation into the allegation ended with her tossing her badge down before the second in command after she had helped bring down the new chief. Though what she'd done had been necessary and correct, it made her new bosses uncomfortable being around her, so she left a job she'd held for some ten years with anger and regret.

She moved here to start fresh. Having learned her lesson about trusting the leaders over her and how politics could ruin the best of intentions, she had decided not to remain a cop. Though she knew she probably could have gotten into the Enforcers easily since she knew their leader intimately, that was a road that could lead to even worse trouble so she didn't even entertain the idea. She was going it alone as a private eye. It would take a while to build up clientele and underworld contacts but she was up for the challenge.

And maybe, while she was doing that, she'd find time to see if a certain tom Kat remembered her and would like to renew their acquaintance. A sultry smile graced her lips at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?**

Chapter 2. Getting Down to Business

It took Kyran more than six months to get her business going well enough to pay the bills, finally. There was more than enough work so she was able to pick and choose what cases she was willing to take.

During this settling in time, she had not attempted to get in contact with Ulysses. She wanted to be firmly set up in her business and home before approaching him. Besides, the city seemed to be under a constant wave of attacks by the top three omegas at the moment. The Katizens were weary of it and were beginning to clamor for an end to the siege.

Kyran sighed as she read about yet another messy attack, this time by Dr. Viper. She shook her head in sorrow for her one time lover. He was besieged and the incompetent mayor wasn't helping issues either. His constant haranguing about 'solving' the problem when **he** was the problem, was almost laughable. The pompous ass was keeping the enforcers chronically short of funds so they were forced to work with out-of- date tech. And being constantly shown up by the over-the-top tech response by the SWAT Kats didn't help matters.

So many of the enforcers were dying in every encounter and because of the mayor's fiscal irresponsibility, no new recruits were stepping into those empty positions.

She wished she could help in some way, but she was just one person in this huge city and her small private investigation business could do nothing against such potent enemies. All she could do was what everyone else was doing, survive and hope the city didn't get taken over by one of its enemies.

However, it didn't mean she was completely helpless. As she went about her business, she kept her eyes and ears open for anything that could aid the beleaguered enforcers. So far nothing of import reached her but that was about to change.

She'd just taken on a fairly easy but tedious case concerning a chronic theft problem suffered by a new client. The client had already reported the crime to the local police but nothing was happening. The detective handling the case was overloaded and couldn't give the case the attention that was needed to do surveillance on the warehouse being pilfered.

So the client had sought private help instead. After getting as much info from Mr. Timmons, the owner, Kyran went to see the detective handling the case.

Det. Eaton was more than happy to give her the info she needed.

"That poor guy. I just don't have the manpower to do a surveillance on that warehouse of his. That's the only way we're going to catch whoever is responsible. If he wants to pay someone to do it, that's fine by me. I have enough other work as it is. Only thing I ask is that you keep me updated on what you find. Alright?"

"No problem. I might get lucky and get the bastard for you and hand him or her over gift wrapped." Kyran grinned.

Eaton eyed her a moment. The she-kat was well built and it was very obvious that she kept herself in shape. She had a commanding air about her and he had no doubt she knew how to use that weapon he could just see peeking from under her jacket. Her credentials were impressive as well. Yeah, she probably could get whoever was doing this so he just nodded and smiled at her.

"Just be careful. I'll be happy if you can close this case quickly. I might even send some other work your way. You can feel out the complainants and see if they are tired of waiting too."

Kyran chuckled. She liked the detective. Most cops would be insulted and annoyed at having a PI interfere with their cases but Eaton obviously was much more interested in getting cases solved as quickly as he could and didn't concern himself about such things as propriety. A good cop! She foresaw an excellent business relationship beginning here and her pocketbook would thank him for it.

"I'm always careful and thanks for the info. I'll be in touch!" She said warmly as she got to her feet to leave. He smiled and nodded in farewell, reaching for his phone that had just begun ringing insistently.

Now armed with the info she needed, she carefully planned how she was going to do the surveillance on it. First, though, she needed a tour of the warehouse. She went back to Mr. Timmons and asked to be shown around and allowed a look at his security measures. He agreed.

Since it wouldn't be until late afternoon that Mr. Timmons would be available to show her around his warehouse and since it was still early in the day, she'd gone ahead and checked out a couple of her other jobs. At two p.m. sharp, she was standing near the entrance to the warehouse waiting for the owner to arrive.

He appeared less than a minute later, nodding at her in greeting then leading her into the building. There was a small business office at the front and they spent some twenty minutes there talking to the building supervisor. The super showed her their security system.

She frowned. This wasn't a cheap system. Mr. Timmons had spent big money for a top of the line system, with cameras and close circuit monitors and yet he was still losing property. The only sign of entry was brief blanks on the security tapes of up to ten minutes but no longer. Whoever was doing this was good with security systems and fast. Mr. Timmons had also hired a private security force and still the thefts continued. The guards never were able to spot anything off. Somehow the one doing the stealing was very much aware of the guard schedule despite it being at unpredictable intervals.

Shaking her head, they went on into the warehouse where she interviewed the workers, took their names so she could do background checks and thoroughly looked over the area that was being hit constantly.

The thief or thieves had been stealing electronic parts used in a variety of devices from simple radios to making high-tech military gear for jets.

After getting all the information she could from the site, she said goodbye to her client and returned to her office. Sitting behind her desk, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

No way could someone get into this building without assistance. She felt one of the staff had to be in on it. Going with that premise, she began an exhaustive background check on all the personnel and the private security force.

Some two days later, she had to admit defeat. Everyone she'd checked had come up completely clean. Scratching her head in frustration, she racked her brain for any logical way the robber could be getting in and out without being seen.

Suddenly she froze. 'Wait! Why am I assuming the normal form of thievery is being committed? This is a city of the truly weird........so the impossible will have to be considered too.' She thought with a scowl.

'Okay, I know the normal people working at this warehouse are completely innocent. There was no sign of forced entry and except for a ten minute blank on the security tape, there was no other sign that anyone had actually got in and out of the warehouse except for the missing equipment. And even then, whoever they are, were extremely cautious and only took a few things at a time that wasn't noticed being missing until days later.' She mused, getting her facts laid out in her mind. 'So what does that leave?'

Growling in annoyance as her mind stayed blank, Kyran decided to let it percolate in the back of her mind. She got up from her seat and went to the little fridge she kept in her office and pulled out the sandwich and milk she brought from home, sat back down and flipped on the TV while she ate.

A show was just ending and the news came on. She listened to it with only half her attention, that is, until the reporter Ann Gora came on with something that made her nearly choke on her milk.

"........it was reported today that notorious techno thief, Hard Drive has yet again managed to escape jail. He'd been arrested only two weeks earlier and was awaiting trial when he somehow managed to escape from Megakat Prison........"

"That's it!" Kyran shouted in excitement. "He's the only one who could have done this." She quickly pawed through her paperwork until she came upon the most recent theft report. "Last theft was a little over two weeks ago! It was him! It has to be. Only he could get in and steal things and zipped right out with no one seeing him." She said to herself.

'Now that he's free, the warehouse may see yet another item stolen, but wait........' She paused in her thought, frowning. 'Why would he consistently rob this particular warehouse? That would be stupid when there are other companies carrying this same thing and why is he doing it? He normally sells what he steals but I doubt that's what he's doing now and his escape from jail seems to well done. Someone is helping him and whoever that is may be behind the thefts.' She thought with certainty.

She was sure she was on the right track but she lacked certain pertinent facts about this special crook. She sighed. 'Well it looks like I've got a legitimate reason to see someone I've been avoiding. Time to make a visit to Enforcer Headquarters.'


	3. Chapter 3

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?**

Chapter 3: Meeting an Old Lover

It was well past shift change but she had a hunch he would still be in his office. She went into the massive lobby and slipped past the desk sergeant who was taking a call. A car was waiting, so she slipped aboard and pressed the button for the top floor.

The ride was swift and soon the doors were opening on a very quiet floor. She stepped out, noting a sign that directed one to the commander's office, she turned left and headed down the silent hallway. She passed a couple of offices before coming to a large reception area. The secretary's desk was to the right of a huge door leading into the commander's office.

Instead of knocking, she blithely opened the door which opened easily and silently. The last of the sunlight was shining in the huge office through a wall of windows. Sitting at a pedestal desk was Ulysses. His head was bent over a document he was reading. To either side of him, was a stack of files.

She studied him a moment before making her presence known. Ulysses looked tired and more care worn than the last time she'd seen him. The beginning of a five o'clock shadow could be seen on his chin, his sleeves of his shirt were rolled up revealing his powerful, muscled arms. His impressive chest stretched his sweat stained shirt. The only sound in the room was a low voiced grumble and the scratch of his pen.

Moving quietly forward, she nearly made it to his desk before his head shot up and he frowned piercingly at her. His reflexes were still sharp, was her pleased thought.

"Who are you?" He rumbled staring at her, puzzled.

"I know it's been awhile, Ulysses but I didn't think you could forget me that easily." She said with a sultry smile as she continued up to his desk and stood before him striking a seductive pose.

Feral's gold eyes blinked with surprise. "Kyran?"

"Hi."

The Commander jumped up from his seat and stepped down the two stairs leading to the floor from his pedestal until he was standing next to her. "Kyran. It is you. What are you doing in Megakat City?" He asked, inhaling her scent and remembering how they had parted the last time. She looked the same if not better than he'd remembered too.

"I moved here about six months ago. You free to get some food and talk?" She asked.

"Uh....." He paused and looked back at his desk, thought a moment then looked back at her. "Let me clear my desk and we can go."

She wrinkled her nose. "I hope you don't mean clear it as in 'finish your work'. That looks like it could take you several more hours."

He chuckled as he made for his desk once more. "You're right there, but no, I just need to put away the more sensitive documents." He reached for several files, studied others, restacked the ones remaining on his desk while putting the others in his paw in a drawer that he locked. Coming back down he gestured for her to follow him as he made for the coat rack.

She smiled warmly as she stood waiting for him to put his coat on then stepped out of his office ahead of him then stood next to him while he locked up. They talked of inconsequential things as they made for the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

"You drive here?" He asked.

"Yes. Want to go to the local cop hangout?" She asked.

He grimaced. "Not really. Do you know a restaurant called the 'Deep Forest'? He asked.

"No, never heard of it."

"It's over on Tenth Avenue and Barklyn Road." He told her as they stepped outside.

"I know where that is......meet you there?" She asked.

"Sure. See you in a few." He said, heading for his hummer parked at the curb.

She crossed the street to the public parking lot and got into her little economy car. It took only fifteen minutes to get to their destination through the light traffic. Soon they were sitting in a quiet corner in a really nice plush restaurant.

"Nice place, smells good too." Kyran commented as she took her seat.

"I like it. The food is excellent as is the service." Feral said with a sigh. He hadn't been here in a while but it seemed the perfect place for old friends and, in this case, lover.

They ordered their food and were enjoying their drinks as they told each other what they'd been doing since they last saw each other.

"Sorry that had to happen to you, Kyran." Feral said shaking his head at being told about why she had left her last job.

"Yeah, was a real messy situation. Didn't make sense to hang around." She sighed.

"So has your new business been doing well?" He asked politely.

"Oh yeah. Got a steady clientele list now. Actually it's my business that's brought me to you today." She said then paused as their food arrived.

When the waiter left, he eyed her seriously. "So what is it you wanted to see me about?" He asked as he began to eat his steak dinner.

She gave him a quick synopsis of her case and her suspicions. Feral didn't respond at first. He continued to eat but she could see him running the information through his mind. She dug into her excellent shrimp pasta primevera while she waited.

"Hmm, normally I'd say you were reaching for straws but since you've already ruled out everything else, I'd have to say you may be right." He frowned unhappily.

"What I don't understand is why he is going back to the same site. Most criminals don't return repeatedly to the scene of their crime.....they go to others with the same goods." She said, shaking her head in confusion.

"That I can answer for you. He is familiar with the electrical system, possibly their own security power grid and rides it into the building and out every time. The possibility is a strong one seeing as he blanks their security cam during each visit." Feral said grimly.

"Crap! Well that's a handy talent. So how the heck does one catch a criminal who can ride the wires?" She asked in frustration.

"You don't'!" He said unhappily. "Every time it was the SWAT Kats that found a way to do it."

"Oh, that must bite your ass." She sighed, commiserating with him. She picked up her glass and drank more of her wine.

"That's an understatement." He grumbled, taking a drink from his glass as well.

"I also suspect he's working with someone. His getting out of jail is just too pat to be anything but assistance from the outside." Kyran said flatly.

Her lover's face scowled, a nasty suspicion springing to mind. "Dark Kat!" He snarled.

She froze in the motion of setting her glass down. She set it down carefully and sucked in a breathe. "Okay, that is soo not what I wanted to hear and I should have guessed it for myself." She said, shivering. That was one omega she wanted to completely steer clear of. He was well out of her league.

"No way you should. You're not from here." Feral dismissed that easily. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid this means that megalomanic has something planned again for us and you can be sure it will be on a grand scale. Just once, I wish we could get a jump on him before he's able to attack. We're always stuck in the defensive and losing so much before taking him out." Feral growled bitterly.

"I can imagine." She said sympathetically. They were silent for some minutes, wrapped in their own thoughts.

"You know, there's no reason I couldn't snoop around a bit now that I know who I'm looking for." She said slowly.

Feral's eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not! Dark Kat is dangerous and I don't want you hurt." He said adamantly.

"I don't work for you, Ulysses." She said tartly then held up her paw when he opened his mouth to object vigorously.

"Just hear me out. No way do I want to cross paths with Dark Kat either. I'm not crazy or suicidal. What I was suggesting is seeing if I can track Hard Drive from the warehouse to wherever Dark Kat is hiding out. As soon as I find out, I'd notify you. It will be just a recon only." She assured him.

"I still don't like it. His creeplings can hear things we can't and they might see you before you see them." He told her tightly.

She paused a moment to think about that. To be honest, she had forgotten about those things Dark Kat bred as his bodyguards though she did know about the ninjas he used. But after thinking about it for a few minutes, she still felt she could do this.

"I will be careful. I have one advantage over you......they have no reason to think I'm nothing more than a passing she-kat. I don't register as cop or military so they shouldn't bother me and after all, they don't want to give away their master's location." She said carefully.

Feral grit his teeth. He really didn't want her risking her life like this but he had to remember she was very well trained and he hadn't the right nor authority to forbid her from doing this. It was part of the case she'd taken and her client had a right to expect her to solve it for him. So no matter how much he hated this, he couldn't forbid her.

"I hate it, but I know you'll take care. Let me give you a radio my black ops use so you can contact me directly and quickly if you do succeed in finding Dark Kat." He said in resignation.

"Good idea. I'll do surveillance tomorrow night, as I suspect Hard Drive isn't going to wait too long to make another raid on the warehouse." Kyran said, making plans in her head.

"You're most likely right. Well, if we're done here, shall we leave?" He said quietly.

"Oh yes. And you were right, the food was excellent. Thanks for bringing me here." Kyran said warmly as she stood up followed by him.

He refused to let her pay but she insisted in leaving the tip. He smiled to himself at her desire to be on even footing with him.

They went to their cars in the parking lot. She paused by his vehicle and moved closer to him.

"Want a nightcap?" She purred seductively, pressing against him.

"Hmm, we both have an early start in the morning." He rumbled, not really objecting just making a statement of fact.

"And like I said the last time, I'll make sure you wake up!" She murmured, caressing his chest.

He smiled and nuzzled her face. "I missed you." He whispered softly.

"I missed you too. So is that a yes?" She asked impishly.

"Where to?" He asked in answer.

She gave him an address and he suddenly roared with laughter. She looked at him in surprise.

He wrapped his around her waist and gave her a quick, deep kiss. He released her, leaving her breathless.

"That's my building. I live on the top floor." He snickered.

Kyran's face lit with pleased surprise and no little amusement. "So why haven't I ever seen you?"

He shrugged. "Just one of those things I suppose. We just kept missing each other. See you there." He said as he got into his vehicle.

Chuckling, she climbed into her car and ended up following him to their apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?**

Chapter 4: Romantic Interlude

She met him in the parking garage and they went up to her floor. He stood in the door, holding the elevator open while they talked.

"I'll change into something comfortable. You want to do the same?" She asked with a wicked grin as she stepped out of the car.

He smirked at her. "Why not, since we **are** in the same building. See you in about.....twenty minutes?" He asked.

"Perfect!"

He chuckled and let the elevator door close as he went up another two floors to his own apartment. What an interesting thing fate had done for him.......having the she-kat he'd had a one night stand with, moving into town and into his own apartment building......what were the odds?

Unlocking his door, he stripped his coat off and dropped it on the couch as he headed for his bedroom to take a quick shower and dress in something easy to take off again. He shaved then stepped into the hot shower, his mind drifting back to that one night with Kyran.

It had been a truly hot night and one he'd never been able to repeat with any other she-kat since. He knew it might not be repeated since she was leaving the next day but still.....he'd missed her. Now she was here again and, apparently, for good. Maybe he had a chance to make it more of a relationship rather than a simple fling.

He hummed to himself as he quickly dried and redressed. He grabbed his keys, not needing anything else and headed for the elevator again.

Kyran felt giddy and excited. Normally she jumped from tom to tom as she traveled in her prior job, refusing to settle on just one. Since quitting her job and moving here though, she'd been damn near celibate. Seeing Ulysses again had set her body aflame. Of all the toms she'd been with, he was the only one that had somehow gotten under her fur. It didn't hurt that he was a good lover besides a great peacekeeper. Perhaps she could form a more lasting attachment to this tom......who knows.......it was something to think about.

She hurried to her bedroom and, in a nearly mirror image of the male a few floors above her, showered and remembered their last time together then dressed in some provocative clothing, a ridiculously small halter top and a silky pair of loose pants in forest green, though she knew they wouldn't remain on her for very long.

The doorbell rang as she put on a touch of perfume. Hurrying to the door, she quickly flung it open and grinned at the tom standing there. Oh, he looked yummy wearing a gold polo shirt and tight black jeans. Deliberately giving him a thorough once over that broadened his smile, she stepped to one side and allowed him in. He gave her a nuzzle in passing before walking into the living space.

'Kat's alive! She looks so hot in that outfit!' He thought, giving her an equally heated appraisal that sent a blush to her cheeks.

He waited until she'd locked her apartment door before wrapping an arm around her waist and depositing an intensely passionate kiss against her soft lips.

Groans of pleasure filled the air as they groped each other while exploring each other's mouths with deep plunging tongues.

Her fingers didn't hesitate to slip under his shirt and run through his fur feeling the powerful muscles of his chest.

He moaned happily in response while caressing her nearly naked back, loving how she felt under his paw but he was impatient to feel more of her against his body. His fingers grasped the halter top and carefully pulled it over her ample breasts before tugging it off her.

She'd obliged him by leaning back a bit in his arms so he could pull the halter top over her head. And since they were momentarily parted, she grabbed the edge of his shirt and, as soon as she was free of her top, pulled his off.

Grinning wickedly at her, he dipped his head and grasped one of her nipples in his mouth and licked and sucked it gently.

Gasping, she writhed under his hot mouth. She ran her fingers through his short hair and down his back in excitement. Getting hotter by the moment, she pulled him up to kiss him again then pulled her head back.

"Bedroom......now!" She panted, her eyes glowing with heat.

A broad smile spread across his face. She let out a whoop of surprise as he swooped her into his powerful arms and carried her to the bedroom. She grinned in delight and kissed his chin.

He dropped her on the bed then halted to remove his pants. She watched him with hot eyes as he slowly pulled the zipper down then worked the tight jeans off his hips with plenty of seductive wiggling to her delight. Her eyes followed the jeans as they fell to his ankles then rose again swiftly to the huge erection he was sporting under his obscenely tiny bikini briefs of electric blue. In the same slow manner, he pulled them down slowly, only allowing a torturous peek at what he was unveiling for her.

She licked her lips in anticipation as he let the head of his cock peek out ever so slowly then more of it until finally he was completely unveiled, the huge thick cock pointing proudly toward her like a sword.

She got to her knees and went to the edge of the bed. Knowing what she wanted, he stepped free of his clothes and shoes and approached the bed until his cock was hovering in front of her face.

Looking up at him in anticipation, she extended a tongue to lick the large mushroom head. She grinned when he rumbled in pleasure above her. She took the head into her mouth and ran her rough tongue around the head making it hard for Ulysses to hold still and not thrust into that hot mouth.

Her eyes remained on him, watching his every facial expression as she pleasured him. His eyes were two golden spheres of fire and it sent shivers down her spine. Upping the ante, she took more of him into her mouth and purred.

He cried out and began to tremble. She reached a paw out and fondled his heavy ball sack in her palm feeling them tighten. Her other paw reached around his firm ass and tickled his furless pucker.

'OMG! She's killing me!' He gasped in his mind. 'She is soo good at this.'

"Uh.....Kyran.....stop....I don't want to come yet." He pleaded.

Grinning up at him with a mouthful of cock, she seemed to be debating whether she cared or not, finally she decided to hold off. She was too hot to wait for him.....next time though.....she promised herself. With a final suck then a kiss to the head, she released him.

He gasped at the sudden feel of cool air on his tool after all that heat. Kyran moved back up on the bed and waited for him with a come-hither look on her face.

He climbed on the bed and towered over her on his knees. Reaching down he pulled her silk pants down and tossed them on the floor then eyed her red bikini thong she was wearing. Grinning evilly, he leaned down and grasped the thong with his teeth. She gasped as he tugged and pulled them off that way.

Releasing them to fall on the bed, he returned to the delectable vee between her legs. He reached down and grasped each leg in his big paws and pulled her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his neck. As soon as she'd done so, he dipped his head to her dripping orifice and began to lick and suck on the little fold of flesh that was the heart of her pleasure.

She cried out and tightened her legs, throwing her head back as waves of hot pleasure soared through her body.

Pleased with the response, he continued his delicious torment of her. Slipping his tongue into her vaginal opening and thrusting caused Kyran to shriek and writhe trying to get away from the amazing torment. She couldn't take it long and after only a few more minutes of it, she came with a wail, shudders of pleasure making her body shake.

Smiling in triumph, he licked her some more making her shiver and whimper, getting her hot all over again. When he sensed she was ready and he was far too hard to wait longer, he lowered her legs and moved up her body. Lining himself up, he thrust forward only a little. He was big and didn't want to cause her pain.

Her response was to tighten around him. "You won't hurt me, Uly. Go for it!" She panted demandingly, anxious to feel him fill her.....now!

"Whatever you want, Kyran." He said, happy to oblige and thrust forward firmly until his balls slapped against her butt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and soon they were flying fast to a glorious high. He hugged her body close to him and kissed her savagely as he pounded her into the mattress.

'God's this feels soo good and she's so tight!' He thought deliriously, sweat dropping from his forehead to hers. He could feel himself tightening more and more, the end was close.

She whimpered around his mouth, his tongue plundering hers as her body tingled and began to tighten around his invading pole that sent ripple after ripple of intense pleasure up her spine. His huge size always made the ride so very intense. She'd really missed this.

He began to move faster and his cock swelled even bigger. She groaned and moved her hips in even more urgent fashion until she felt the fire rush up her body. She pulled from his mouth to scream as her climax took her.

Her tightening vagina sent him spiraling out of control, as she pulled away to scream, he roared as he came, pouring his hot offering into her. They held that position for a few seconds before going limp. He immediately rolled to his back, her head laid on his chest.

She could feel and hear his heart drumming in his chest against her ear. She was wonderfully limp and sated, his semi-hard cock still within her. He was fantastic.

He heaved for breath and felt incredible. Her warm body felt so good laying on top of him, her vaginal heat still wrapped around him. He could feel her heart beating frantically against his chest. He reached a lazy arm up and caressed her back soothingly with his fingers. Oh yeah! That had been great.

He couldn't wait to do it again!


	5. Chapter 5

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN?**

Chapter 5: Mission Accomplished

Morning found them wrapped in each other's arms. He woke first, blinking sleep from his eyes and realizing he wasn't in his own bed. A warm weight hugging his side reminded him what he'd been up to the night before. He turned and studied her beautiful face in the morning light. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek.

A pair of brilliant sapphire eyes opened sleepily to stare up at him. Kyran smiled warmly and raised her paw to caress his cheek.

"Morning Ulysses!"

"Good morning, beautiful!" He rumbled, smiling back. "Time to be off to work, I'm afraid."

"Yeah." She sighed, glancing at the clock beside her. "Shoot, no time for a bit of morning play either."

Ulysses chuckled. "Last night wasn't enough for you?" He asked, amused.

"Not nearly enough but we've got plenty of time." She said impishly. "I've missed you. You're the only tom whose made the most impression on me and that I'm willing to do more than once." She said honestly, staring at him tenderly.

"I have to admit that I feel the same about you." He murmured leaning down to kiss her gently.

Moments later, he reluctantly released her and moved to get out of bed. She watched him as he dressed quickly.

"If we're free, want to grab dinner together?" She asked casually.

He looked down at her as he zipped his pants up and shoved his feet into his shoes. He grinned, "I'd like that. Give you a call later?" He asked.

"Hmm, sure around five o'clock, call my cell to see if I'm free, though I'm sure it's more likely you might not be free." She snorted in amusement.

"That is probably true." He said ruefully then he came to the bed and gave her a kiss farewell then paused a moment. "You going to be on surveillance tonight, Kyran?" He asked.

"Yeah. It might be days before we get a nibble, though, so we'll have to wait for another night like this one to be together." She sighed in regret.

"Such is life but at least we will see each other." He smirked then his face went serious. "Be careful, Kyran. I'll see you later."

"You too, Ulysses. Stay safe." She warned quietly.

He nodded then left the bedroom. Moments later she heard him go out her apartment door. Sighing, happily, she climbed out of bed and prepared to go to work. She brushed her flame-colored long hair out then bound it in a leather tie as her mind went over her plans for the day.

She had two cases she could close today then she could focus completely on her surveillance of the Timmons' warehouse.

Grabbing a quick breakfast and giving her apartment a rapid tidying up, she was soon out the door and on her way to her office.

It wasn't until just after lunch that she was able to close her office and make her way to the wharves. She'd already scoped the area thoroughly when she'd been there to tour the place so knew where she intended to do her stake out.

Parking her car two warehouses away and out of sight, she walked behind the warehouse row to the one located catty-cornered from the one she had to watch. Using a grappling line very similar to the ones mountain climbers use and the SWAT Kats, she reeled herself to the roof.

She had changed into dark clothing that would blend in with the roof, had a folded pad and backpack on her shoulders. She kept low so she wouldn't be seen against the sunny sky as she set up her equipment. She unfolded the pad and laid it where she intended to set up her watch then pulled a pair of expensive, high-powered binoculars from her backpack as well as water, her cell phone and a special radio. She'd also invested in a special surge detector meter. It would allow her to detect odd energy anomalies in the building she was watching. She'd attached a matching meter to the security power line leading into the warehouse earlier. It would signal hers and let her know if Hard Drive was in the area.

Thus situated, she prepared for a long and boring surveillance. The radio could tap into the enforcer band and allow her to hear what was going on around the city but particularly near her location. Forewarned of an alarm going off would insure she didn't run afoul of trouble herself.

She really didn't expect anything this early in the day, most illicit activity was done at night but once in a while a criminal of Dark Kat's caliber did things no one would expect, like a daylight transaction.

To stay alert, she would do some calisthenics that involved stretching and situps but nothing that had her standing. It was a long, boring day with no activity. Ulysses called her at five exactly and asked if she was free for a quick dinner together. She sighed in relief and said yes.

They were able to enjoy a nice, quiet meal before parting once more to return to work. It would be a long night for her. This went on for several days running. She was getting hardily bored of watching an area where very little went on except for the coming and going of delivery trucks and the constant beeping noise of forklifts.

It was six days later that she finally got a bite. It was late afternoon and she was getting stiff. Thinking to do some stretches, she was halted by the sudden alert from her meter. Excited she quickly studied it. The readings were off the scale for only a moment then went still.

Quickly, she gathered her stuff up and packed it, keeping an eye on her meter. Ten minutes was all she had so she had to quickly get off the building and to her car in five minutes. She made it in seven, sitting in her car and staring at her meter tensely, her car running.

Moments later, the meter sang out again. Quickly she took off. She had checked to see where the line that went into the security power line went to so that she could follow it. Just for a moment, she wished she had whatever equipment Razor used to monitor Hard Drive's progress through a wire. It certainly would be better than her less than accurate method she was using at the moment.

Kyran had given some thought as to how far Hard Drive might go before leaving the lines for a vehicle to transport his stolen goods more easily. She'd learned from Ulysses that HD only traveled short distances through the lines for reasons the criminal would never tell anyone but their scientists had hypothesized it was probably hard on him to remain in that form for too long. Whatever the reason, he normally remained energy for only about five minutes before retaking his Kat form.

So Kyran checked out locations only five minutes from the warehouse that would be safe enough for him to reappear and where the power line he was using went by. She could have cheered as she came upon a van parked in an alley along the course she was following. Praying she had guessed right, she quickly parked her vehicle between two panel vans on the street but close enough to give her a good view of the alley.

She waited tensely as the minutes ticked by. Suddenly, a spark of brilliant light, like an arc welder, appeared just behind the van she was watching. The power line had passed through a power pole just overhead in that spot.

'Yes!' She crowed to herself as a familiar, odd looking guy, wearing a long coat and his hair in a weird Mohawk appeared with his arms full. He looked around cautiously before going to the rear of the van out of sight.

After a few minutes, he reappeared but looking like a rather scruffy blond haired, male in nondescript blue jeans and t-shirt and carrying a thick briefcase which looked rather out of place with his appearance. He climbed into the van and carefully drove out of the alley. The traffic was light and he was soon heading north.

Giving him a good distance but still staying within sight, Kyran eased out into traffic and followed, her heart beating excitedly. The drive went on for some forty-five minutes. They passed through the heart of the city and even went by Enforcer Headquarters.

'That would have made Ulysses mad having this slippery omega pass right by under his very nose.' She thought ruefully.

They kept going until he passed over the Megakat Bridge and went into the hills. Traffic was thinning out and she would soon become too visible. She'd already had to fall back quite a distance and could barely keep him in sight.

Finally he turned into a barely seen drive for an old estate with a high wall around it. The road ended just past it. The grounds were overgrown and the mansion itself look forlorn and empty. She dared to get as close as she could. In a spot along the wall, plants from the overgrown estate grounds had climbed over the wall and reached out to the trees lining the road, spreading their vines to form a wall of greenery between the wall and the trees, allowing her to hide her car.

Getting out quietly, not closing her door all the way so as not to make any noise, she moved quietly along the wall until she could peer through the surprisingly new gates. Keeping to cover, she pulled out her binocs and studied the building. Nothing moved and all was quiet.

The van was parked at the side of the mansion and she could see ninjas unloading it. There was no sign of Hard Drive or Dark Kat.

Excited, she turned to return to her car when she heard a chittering noise. She froze. Looking around without moving a step, she couldn't see anything that could have caused the noise. Another soft chittering sounded off. It was far too close. She looked up toward the huge overhanging trees the vines were pouring off over the wall.

At first she couldn't see anything but as she kept her attention focused above, she caught sight of something pink. Swallowing hard, she carefully raised her binocs and peered through them. In the tree were some five creeplings. Because of the greenery, she couldn't see if there were more but it hardly mattered. As she studied the ones she could see, she was relieved to see they were asleep and she was lucky she hadn't awakened them earlier.

Apparently they were used to hearing the van come through the gate and there was no saying if a small detachment of them hadn't been on guard and had followed the van because she hadn't been close enough to have seen them. These apparently, weren't on duty so were taking a siesta.

Keeping her breathing slow and soft, she moved slowly and carefully back to her car. It was a painstaking and slow walk, covering the short distance but it was worth it not to wake up these horrors.

She didn't sigh with relief when she finally reached her car. For whatever reason the creeplings hadn't heard her car and walking up to the gate, she wasn't giving them a second chance to hear her so she dug out her cell phone, stepped back out of her car and walked carefully further up the dead end to get as far as she could from the sleeping creatures. She didn't stop until she had reached the end of the road that was blocked by some big decorative boulders. She stepped around them than hid behind the biggest of them and dared to place a call.

Keeping her voice low and the phone pressed close to her ear so his voice wouldn't carry, she spoke to Ulysses.

Feral had finished the last of another stack of reports and noted the time. He wondered if he should call Kyran. Before he could put the thought into action, his phone went off. Pulling his cell out, he rumbled, "Feral!"

"Ulysses!" Kyran said, her voice very soft. "I found him!"

Blinking in concern, his heart picking up in excitement and fear for her, he dropped his own voice and murmured, "Where are you?"

She softly gave him the address then told him about the creeplings in the trees at the entrance.

"Stay put Kyran! We'll get there quickly and quietly. We'll use gas to knock out the guards. Be there in twenty." He told her softly.

"Roger!" She murmured back and settled in to wait for the calvary.

Feral summoned his troops. First he had a special ops group load up with quick acting sleeping gas and prepare to leave by chopper. They were to go only as close as a mile then walk quickly and quietly to the gates of the estate and gas the creeplings before they could shout an alarm. Then slip up to the estate then fill the mansion with gas to, hopefully, take out everyone they could.

The next group would be five choppers with at least ten troopers in each. They would drop in on the mansion as soon as the insertion team told them they had succeeded in gassing the place. This group would wear gas masks and search the place for anyone still on their feet, especially Dark Kat.

Feral intended on going with the insertion group, his second in command was in charge of the attack group. Fifteen minutes later, they had reached their destination and were setting down in a field a mile from the estate. They off loaded and Feral signaled it to leave.

As he soared away to take up a holding position a few miles away, Feral and his group ran on silent feet through the small forest between them and their target, staying away from the road.

Stopping some twenty feet from the gate, Feral was glad dusk had fallen, making them more invisible to anyone watching from the mansion. Staying very low to the ground and using all the cover they could find, they slipped up to the gate. His special ops spread out under the suspect trees and at their Commander's signal, they fired the gas grenades into the trees.

A brief screech of protest and a flutter of wings was heard then bodies fell from the trees. There had been at least fifteen of the creatures rousting in the trees. Sighing in relief, he called in the rest of his troops.

Kyran had been waiting behind her rock until she had heard a chopper come close then leave. She peered around the rock and was pleased to see Ulysses and a small force. Soon the area was filled with gas then creeplings were falling from the trees. It only took a few minutes for the gas to dissipate. When she saw Ulysses pull his mask off and hold his radio to his mouth, she hurried down from her hiding place toward him.

A trooper saw her and hissed a warning. Feral turned quickly and ordered him to stand down as Kyran reached his side. He smiled at her then told her to stay with her car.

She would have argued but backed down knowing this was a very dangerous situation and better handled by the enforcers. She nodded, gave him a kiss for good luck then headed back to her car.

The special forces guys were a bit surprised by their Commander's closeness to the unknown female. It would be fodder for later, if they got out of this alive. The next group of troops were just arriving and their minds refocused on the mission.

The gassing part of the mission went off without a hitch, three quarters of the occupants were knocked out. Feral had the upper paw due to the element of surprise. They rushed through the house and spread out looking for the omegas.

They found a staircase leading to the basement and fired gas into it. Waiting some five minutes, they went down the stairs cautiously. More ninjas lay sprawled in the hallways and a game room just off the entrance to the basement. There were large areas for entertainment that had been converted to labs.

To Feral's pleased amazement, Dr. Viper had been caught by the gas. Usually the mutated Kat wasn't effected by their various methods of capture but apparently they got lucky this time. It was a new formula of gas that had been designed to handle the more tougher of their opponents.

After thoroughly searching the basement, he was disappointed to not locate Dark Kat. He went back upstairs and joined the search groups. Hard Drive had been found in a bedroom and was being pawcuffed.

Outside, waiting in her car, Kyran watched the mansion with her binoculars. She'd moved her car and placed it a distance from the gate but in such a way that allowed her to see into the estate.

Nothing could be seen happening outside except for the troops searching the grounds. Suddenly she saw movement to the far right near the old stables. Some kind of tank like vehicle was rushing from that area and heading for the gate.

Someone was trying to escape. Kyran looked around frantically and saw the gates were still hanging open. She raced her car up to them, stopped suddenly, jumped out and frantically pulled the gates closed as the huge vehicle bore down on her. She jumped back into her car and parked it across the gates as close as she could get it then jumped out, grabbed her backpack and hustled back up the road to get out of the way, wincing when she heard the tank crash into the blocked gates. She thought she better give her lover a heads up.

Feral had just been notified that a huge vehicle was trying to escape. As he ran to the main entrance, his cell sounded off. He was about to ignore it but was worried something was wrong with Kyran.

When he answered, she hurriedly repeated what he already knew but then added what she had done. "Great job!" He told her. He warned her to stay away from the area then hung up. Already outside, he could see the tank-like vehicle making a second try at the gates. It's first attempt had managed to shove car and gates back a ways.

The tank backed up and charged forward again. As he watched, Feral, summoned his choppers to return and open fire on it at the same time he ordered his foot troops back so they wouldn't be harmed by the chopper's weapons.

The tank used laser to slice its way through just as the choppers arrived. It was charging down the road as fast as it could as the choppers rained down everything they had to try and stop the behemoth but the tank had tricks of its own as it began firing devastatingly accurate laser fire that dropped them like flies.

Feral was just calling in a jet squadron he had on alert when a familiar black jet arrived on the scene. The SWAT Kats begun firing their own brand of mayhem on the tank. A pair of odd missiles dug a furrow in the ground ahead of the behemohs path causing it to bog down and stall. Another missile made an ear-piercing scream and struck the tank dead on blowing parts of it everywhere. As a finishing touch, another missile fired and a plume of gas filled the interior.

Apparently, they had learned their lesson about leaving an omega awake and able to escape, especially Dark Kat. Unconscious was always the best route now. Satisfied they'd done a good job, the pair waggled their wings at him and vanished in a flare of jet boosters.

Feral sighed, as he stared at the thoroughly damaged tank. He moved closer as the gas dissipated and climbed up on an intact side of the tank and looked in. There was Dark Kat and two creeplings, slumped over the trashed control board. Feral smiled grimly. For once, he had got the upper paw over the omegas and the SWAT Kats were left to do the finishing touch. He felt vindicated.

Dark Kat was hauled out of his tank and carried off to the chopper that held the other two prisoners. It soon lifted off and carried its unconscious cargo off to jail.

He left his second in command to do the clean up and the preliminary report. As for himself, he had much better things to do this evening. No one had been killed or injured during the mission and that was cause for celebration.

Kyran met him halfway back to the estate wall. She hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you!" Feral said, heartfelt sincerity ringing in his voice as he hugged her tightly. "Your hard work just saved the city from three major omegas."

"Really, three?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, besides Dark Kat, we got Dr. Viper and Hard Drive. A slam dunk!" He said happily.

"Oh, Ulysses, I'm so glad my plan worked out. I was a bit afraid when that tank came charging out that we'd lose him." She said, shaking her head.

"That was a brilliant thing you did, blocking the gates with your car." He complimented her.

"Yeah, except now I'm minus a car!" She said ruefully.

"Well, you know you can request recompense from city hall." He said, a broad smile on his face. "About time the Mayor paid for a helpful Katizen to be rewarded for capturing some really bad criminals." He snickered.

She gaped at him then laughed. "I'll just do that. Maybe get a vehicle like yours. That damn thing would be perfect for the jobs I get."

"Sure, why not. So now that I'm finished for the day, you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sounds heavenly and then a soothing hot bath after.....?" She cooed softly.

He grinned in anticipation. "Hmm, definitely. Let's hop a ride back to Enforcer Headquarters." He rumbled reaching for his radio.

"Oooh, a night flight, what will you think of next?" She teased him.

He grinned as he called for a lift. It felt good to win for once and to get the she-kat in the bargain. Yeah, what a way to end the day and the future for him and Kyran was looking better all the time.


End file.
